plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mini-Ninja
225px |strength = 1 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Sneaky |tribe = Imp Zombie |trait = Anti-Hero 3 |flavor text = "His motto: Walk softly and carry a big nunchuck."}} Mini-Ninja is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 1 to play, and has 1 /1 . He has the Anti-Hero 3 trait, and has no abilities. His plant counterpart is Poison Mushroom. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribe:' Imp Zombie *'Trait:' Anti-Hero 3 *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description "His motto: Walk softly and carry a big nunchuck." Strategies With Mini-Ninja's usefulness in the battlefield is twofold, with the most obvious one being a tool to land quick strikes on the enemy hero. In the early game, Mini-Ninja will find a fair amount of opportunity to attack the plant hero directly, and various effects from tricks such as Smoke Bomb, Terrify, or from zombies like Sumo Wrestler can also help clear the way and extends the zombie's value. However, in the late game, Mini-Ninja will struggle to find his place due to his poor stats and lack of empty lanes to work, so he should be phased out in favor of more powerful cards such as Walrus Rider. Be sure to save him until the 2nd turn or the 3rd turn if you are using tricks on him like Smoke Bomb to ensure his chances of survival. Toxic Waste Imp can allow Mini-Ninja to destroy anything that tries to block him, with the exception of Armored plants. Mini-Ninja can also be used as a potent distraction. On the first turn, Mini-Ninja can be played to force the enemy to play reaction plants, instead of potentially more useful ones like and . However, he can be countered very easily on turn one. Late game, Mini-Ninja can be deployed alongside more powerful zombies to force the plant hero to split their efforts. Either the enemy will have to scatter their defenses and reduce their overall chance of survival, or focus on the more powerful zombies and leave Mini-Ninja untouched. Against Due to his low health, he can be destroyed by almost every plant fighter or tricks. Watch out for a potential trick that can move Mini-Ninja or the plant in front of him. Water balloons are very effective as in the second turn, Mini-Ninja will be summoned and smoke bombed on the 2nd turn if not for the 1st turn so that your opponent cannot do any moving tricks. Gallery MiniNinStat.png|Mini-Ninja's statistics MiniNinC.PNG|Card 1459115342 plants-vs.-zombies-heroes-zombi.png|Mini-Ninja with his Anti-Hero trait not activated 51Mini.png|Mini-Ninja with 5 Deadly Mini-Ninja.png|Mini-Ninja with two or more traits MiniAttack.png|Mini-Ninja attacking DedMini.png|Destroyed Mini-Ninja ChillMiniN.png|Big Chill being used on Mini-Ninja Frozen Mini-Ninja.jpeg| Frozen Mini-Ninja FrozenMiniNinja2.png|Another Frozen Mini-Ninja RadishAttack.png|Mini-Ninja being attacked by Rescue Radish BerryBlastMini.png|Berry Blast being used on Mini-Ninja WBMN.png|Water Balloons being used on Mini-Ninja LawnmowerMiniNinja.png|Lawnmower being used on Mini-Ninja Imp Concepts.png|Concept of Mini-Ninja and other Imps Rank15.png|Mini-Ninja as a profile picture for a Rank 15 player Old Mini-Ninja statistics.png|Mini-Ninja's statistics MiniCard.png|Card Mini-Ninja description .jpeg|Mini-Ninja's statistics Mini-Ninja silhouette.png|Mini-Ninja's silhouette Mini-Ninja bought.png|The player getting Mini-Ninja from a Basic Pack Mini-Ninja or Smashing Gargantuar.jpeg|The player having the choice of choosing Mini-Ninja or Smashing Gargantuar after completing a level Category:Anti-Hero cards Category:Imp cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies